The Broken Promise
by IHatePotatoes
Summary: This is my entry for the VA contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. AH He made her a promise years ago, a promise he broke. Now he wants to make things right,he wants her to trust him, but can he fix everything, can he get her to forgive him? Is it possible for him to rescue her from everything she suffered because of his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :)

This is my entry for the VA contest, don't forget to check out all the other entries and vote when the time comes(:

* * *

**Prologue**

The storm raged outside as the girl tried to bury herself in her bed. She didn't like thunderstorms, they brought back memories she wished to forget, memories of the night she had been left here. The memories were now blurry but still scared her.

The sky lit up as lightning shot through the clouds. A second later, the clouds grumbled angrily as thunder replaced the lightning. The girl whimpered and tried to cover her ears as tears streaked down her cheeks. She was only four, she didn't belong here. She should have had a warm loving family but instead she was stuck here in a cold uncomfortable bed in an orphanage.  
The sky rumbled once more and Roses let out a sob as she tried to warm herself under the thin sheets. Nobody could hear her, all the other children were sound asleep.

That's what she thought.

She was wrong, in a bed just bigger that her's lay a boy of eight. He was anti-social and quiet, he never spoke to anyone- except her. Alberta, the lady that took care of the children could never understand the relationship between the two. He distanced himself from everyone except her. But the girl was hard to resist, chubby with naturally tanned skin, long brown hair that was silky and adorable brown eyes but she was never adopted. Roses was a difficult child and not easy to manage.

The boy heard her sobs and immediately jumped out of his bed to her side, he had always been there to wipe her tears from the day her parents had dropped her off at the orphanage. He had lost his family when he was young, but Roses reminded him of his baby sister but he would never admit this to anyone. He pulled his blanket along with him and made his way to her bed.

She didn't see him but she felt him wrap his arms around her curled form. He brushed her hair away from her face and and wiped her tear stained face with his warm fingers. Her watery brown eyes met his and she smiled a small smile and shivered. He noticed this and took her cold hands in his and attempted to warm them as he draped his blanket over her shivering form. She shifted over a bit so that he had more space.

"Shh.. Roza, don't cry its just a storm."

She whimpered again as he pulled her into a hug. She was Roses to everyone, but he was special. He always called her Roza and she called him Comrade. It was a game between them, a secret they shared.

" 'mitri I'm scared." she whispered in his chest.

" Don't be, I'll keep you safe Princess."

"Am I your Princess?"

" Yes Roza, you're my only Princess." That made her smile an innocent smile that only a four old could manage.

"Are you my prince then?" She asked him.

"I'll be your prince if that's what you want. I'll keep you safe."

" Pinky Promise?"

" No Roza, I'll make you a Blood Promise."

"What is that?" Her brow scrunched up and her mouth twisted slightly.

He took out a pocket knife and a book. He scribbled something in the book and look at her with no trace of humour.

"I promise I'll get you out of here Roza, I'll buy a big house and we'll live in it together."

"And can we have pancakes and doughnuts everyday?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "We'll do whatever you want Roza"

She smiled an adorable smile and Dimitri ran his fingers through her hair.

" You wanted to know what a blood promise is? It's when you make a promise and seal it with blood." He took out the pocket knife again and he took her wrist in his hand.

"This is going to hurt, but don't make noise."

She nodded and obeyed. He made a fairly deep cut on her arm and let the blood drop on the paper. Tears made their way down her cheek but he kissed them off. He peeped under her bed and took out the small first- aid kit he had hidden there and carefully cleaned and covered her cut.

He then made a similar cut on his arm and allowed the blood to drip on the paper. He covered his own arm and let the paper dry. He hid everything under the bed and lay next to Roses again. He let her rest in his arms as sleep took her over. He hummed softly until she fell asleep.

* * *

She didn't know why, but one day Dimitri began to ignore her too. If she tried to talk to him, he would call her Rose or Roses she was no longer his Roza or his princess. He pushed her away like he did with everyone else. She asked him if it was her fault, if she had made him angry, but he never answered.

A week later a car pulled at the front if the orphanage and a tall man and a woman walked out, they placed Dimitri's suitcase in the boot and Roses saw Dimitri pause at the door of the car. Roses knew what was happening, she knew that she would never see him again. She ran to the front of the academy with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to see him one last time, to say she was sorry.

Dimitri turned to face her and she could see tears in his eyes, her 'mitri never cried.

"Comrade I'm sorry if I did anything wrong but please don't leave me, I love you comrade please don't go."

"Roza, they're my parents now, I can't stop them and I can't take you with me. I'm sorry Roza and I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Tears continued to fall out of her eyes as she clung to the only familiar being that existed in her life. She knew that she couldn't stop him; he couldn't take her with him. She felt hollow inside, first her parents and now her 'mitri. She had to stay strong.

" I'm going to miss you comrade."

The older boy tried his best to hold his tears but his chocolate brown eyes were red rimmed, he was old enough to know that it was possible that he would never see his Roza again. He would never wipe her tears and see her grow up. Carefully he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"Remember the promise I made you? I'm going to keep it princess. I'll be back for you on your 14th birthday. I'll buy that big house I promised. Don't give up on me Roza"

His voice was fierce and determined. When Roza turned 14, he would be eighteen. He would find a way to keep her safe and happy. He would keep his promise. He took out a picture of him and her, holding hands and smiling. Carefully, he ripped it into half and handed his picture to her.

"Don't forget Rose. I'll come back for you." Rose tried to smile but failed, instead she wiped his tears.

"I'll always remember you. I love you comrade."

"I love you too Roza"

He kissed her chubby cheek and ran his fingers through her hair and with one last hug he was gone.

* * *

Suggestions? Reviews would be appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really really sorry for the late update if there are any people reading this story now. My mid-terms are going on and I can't afford to do badly this time. They get over my next week and I promise I'll update all my stories by next week. I have half a chapter written down for Masked Man and I'm working on Mrs. Belikov now. I'll try getting Best Friends done by next Saturday.**

* * *

Rose shivered as she pulled the flimsy material closer over her body to cover her uniform. It was drizzling lightly and the icy wind made her shiver. She caught sight of the club and asked towards it, everyone here knew her. She smiled at the tall, muscular, good-looking brown haired man, too bad her. He looked intimidating but he was a total softie.

"Hey Joe, busy night?"

"Yeah, some guy's having a bachelor party on that side and he's requested the best stripper."

"Gotta get to work, see ya later"

She smiled and moved towards the back of the club where the dressing rooms were. After a quick touch up and spraying a bit of perfume, she was ready. She didn't know why she bothered with the perfume, the guys were mostly drunk and stared openly at her body mostly. But that was part of her job, she was a stripper. She needed the money to pay Nathan. He called it protection money.

She made her way to the private booth where six slightly drunk men laughed but only two caught her eye. One was a blond blue eyed man of around 24 years of age, his eyes crinkled towards the edges as he laughed and gave her a smile as his eyes roamed her body. She knew she had a great body, she was taught to be seductive. She decided to move towards the blond, he looked decent and appreciative. He stopped her when she got close to him.

" Oh no, it's not my bachelor party. You're specially for Dimitri. I know he has a thing for long haired chicks."

Rose moved in the direction of the tall brown-haired guy. He was perfect to look at, muscular with chin length and brown eyes that tugged something in her memory. She smiled at him seductively as she gave him a lap dance. He looked disinterested which was a shocker for her, guys didn't react like that towards her. She ground herself to the beat as she danced for him but was shocked by the disgust in his eyes...

"Do you want me to do this or not?" She asked harshly. This man was impossible, why was he wasting her time and his money?

"Does it matter to you? You're just a cheap whore who'd do anything for the money. You probably use all of it to get drunk or high."

Hurt flashed across her face but she composed herself, she should be used to this by now but just because she was a stripper didn't mean she was a whore, well she wasn't one willingly. Her palms itched to reach out and slap him but she didn't want him to see her hurt. She simply pushed him away and walked back towards the dressing rooms again, she would find another customer after she had her emotions in check.

Once inside the dressing rooms, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There was no use acting like what he said wasn't true. It was true, she did work as a stripper, didn't she? Commotion outside the dressing rooms brought her back to the present. She could loud noises of men arguing and recognized Joe's voice but the other masculine voice was unknown. She stepped out again to check what was wrong and found Joe arguing with the blond haired man.

It appeared like the blond haired man was trying to get into the dressing room which wasn't allowed and Joe was trying to pull him back. _Drunk men. _She thought and sighed. She was actually tired today and was hoping that she could finish up early but bad luck seemed to follow her everywhere. The blond guy caught sight of her and waved like an idiot.

" Look, just let me talk to her! I promise I won't hurt her and it won't take less that 5 minutes." Joe was stubborn and adamant so Rose decided to intervene.

"It's fine Joe, come in 5 minutes and check on me." Joe seemed reluctant but since Rose was sure about it, he didn't argue with her.

After he left, the guy shot her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to cause a scene and get you into trouble but the guy wouldn't let me go."

Wait? How did he know her name, she didn't remember telling him. Rose waited for him to continue. He looked slightly embarrassed and his cheeks were pink. " I didn't introduce myself, I'm Ivan and my friend you met was Dimitri. I'm sorry that he was such a dick to you, I really thought that he needed to loosen up and get that stick out of his ass so I brought him here. I'm really sorry for what he said."

" Its fine Ivan, he wasn't the first one and definitely won't be the last and you shouldn't be apologizing. I wish I could stand and chat but I'm losing money and customers. Bye Ivan"

She walked to a different booth this time. A heavily drunk man sat there. He was so drunk that his eyes were barely open as she rested his hands on her hip. Rose had a feeling that he was going to doze off any second and she was thankful. After a couple f more dances, Rose's shift was over and she ran back to the dressing room, eager to get home. She changed quickly and slipped on her warm jacket.

She stepped out of the club and was hit with the smell of smoke and cloves. Adrian Ivashkov. She really didn't need his presence now. He was drunk and high all the time and once even proposed to her and after that day same to the club regularly and proclaimed his lov for her. Why was her world filled with mad men?

He wasn't allowed to come into the club because Joe had been warned about him so he stood outside sometimes till her shift got over.

"Little Rosie, I was waiting for you. Come and give me a kiss." Rose pushed him away with annoyance but he kept on falling on her. He gripped her wrists tightly and kissed her lips firmly and Rose wanted to puke as she squirmed and struggled.

A strong hand ripped Adrian away from her and punched him in the face. " Don't touch her, can't you see she doesn't want to be kissed?" he growled.

Ivan stood there with fury in his bright blue eyes. "Thanks Ivan but I've got to go."

Ivan stopped her from moving and grabbed her hand. "Rose it's really late, I'll drop you home." He pointed towards his car and Rose stared and the convertible. No Rose! This guy could be a pervert, or murder. She scolded herself. Her muscles protested and her feet really hurt in the killer heels. She scanned his face once more and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes. He looked harmless so Rose allowed herself to be led by him.

She gave him the directions to her house and almost dozed off by the time she stopped outside her shady building. By now Rose was too tired and exhausted to be embarrassed. She made a move to get out of the car but he stopped her. Rose started to panic, he was going to hurt her wasn't he? She should have known, never trust strangers.

Ivan noticed the look of panic on her face and released her. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I wanted to ask you something."

She relaxed a bit and motioned for him to continue. He looked nervous and he played with his fingers.

"I wanted to take you out somewhere to take your mind off things. Be ready by 10 am, a limo will be here to pick you up. I promise you'll have fun."

" I can't Ivan, I have a job and I need the money." Ivan protested.

" I know you need the money. I left an extra tip for you at the front desk and it's double of what you get for two dances. I'll pay you to come out with him so you don't lose any money. I understand why you need the money, I can see you don't like working there. I'll pay you a thousand dollars to hang out with me for a week."

Rose thought about it carefully. She really needed the money and would love to get a break from work and she had no choice to accept. She accepted reluctantly and moved out of the car and he didn't stop her this time but Rose had a question.

"Wait! Where are you planning on taking me?"

"You're my date to Dimitri"s wedding. Don't worry about dressing up, I've got it set already."

Rose wanted to protest but he sped away already. What had she done? What if someone recognized her there? Filled with worry and fear Rose walked into her dingy apartment.

* * *

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that you guys continued to read this story even after I updated after ages so I'm posting this shapter early. I really want to thank all of you for reviewing,favoriting, following and reading.**

**I wanted to clear something up: Dimitri and Rose don't recognize each other because the last time he saw her she was only 4 and now she's about nineteen and no longer the little kid he left behind.**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile because updating 4 stories isn't working out for me. I'm not saying that I'm not going to update the other stories at all but the updates will be few and far.**

**And FINALLY, I will zip my mouth and let you'll read :D**

* * *

Waking up to the sun glaring at her wasn't really the best way to wake up and Rose was seriously considering getting curtains. The sun seemed to taunt her because it suddenly started to shine more brightly than ever. Cursing and groaning, she got out of the bed as quickly as she could as her eyes fell on the watch at her bedside. Shit she had only half an hour to make it till Ivan arrived. Stubbing her toe on her way and cursing her bed she stretched and made her was to the bathroom where she examined the bags under her eyes with horror. How was she supposed to go to a wedding looking like this?

If she didn't need the money, she would have gladly refused Ivan's offer. the last thing she wanted to do today was attend a snobbish asshole's wedding. What if someone recognized her or knew where she worked. She knew how Dimitri's rich guests would behave and she really didn't need it. She was exhausted physically from yesterday. Another thing that tugged at her ming was the fact that if Nathan found that she had been hanging with the rich crowd, he would charge her double and she wasn't looking forward to that. Her mind then flew to what Nathan had done when she had been unable to pay him 3 months ago.

He had forced 5 men onto her and sold her like a whore and had pocketed all the money she had earned. If there was one thing Rose was afraid of, it was Nathan because he knew how to make all the fears come alive. She washed and brushed her teeth and hair as quickly as she could manage and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a T shirt. It was the most decent thing she owned and she didn't have the time to doll up. She flew down the stairs and chocked on her own spit when she spotted a limo waiting for her. At first she was excited and then she wanted to snip (not chop) Ivan's balls off,in the most painful method possible.

A limo in her area was as common as a rainbow in a desert, pandas in Arabia and blueberries in chocolate chip ice-cream. Could he have found a more attention grabbing ride? She knew that the whole neighborhood would be eager to gossip about who was getting into the limo and she didn't need to deal with that. She sprinted as quickly as she could towards the limo, almost tripping over her own legs in the process. the chauffeur seemed alarmed at her sprint as he opened the door for her but he didn't say a word because the girl seemed to match the description he was given. Inside the car, she spotted a paper bag with a sandwich and two doughnuts and a coffee. She sniffed the doughnuts appreciatively before practically inhaling them as she spotted a note.

I thought you might be hungry. Just relax and don't worry, Miles will drop you off where you need to get dressed and try and catch some sleep in the mean time.

-Ivan

Rose tried sleeping for a while but the coffee and chocolate doughnuts made her ounce in her seat like a kid on Christmas morning and as couldn't help but fiddle with everything in the limo. She had an urge to tap the driver and ask when they would be arriving but then she didn't need to be kicked out of the limo in the middle of nowhere. Finally, all the activity exhausted her because by the time the doors opened, she had fallen asleep.

She thought that she was dreaming as she got out and stood in front of a humongous mansion with a faux waterfall at the main entrance. the were green lawns at either side and Rose could hear a dog barking somewhere. She was led into the house by the butler and her jaw dropped as she examined the house. Suddenly out of nowhere a face popped in front of her and Rose nearly screamed. There was a girl of about twenty-two bouncing on her feet like she had been fed a kilo of sugar.

"Hi, you must be the entertainment Ivan promised me yesterday. I'm Melissa by the was and I'm Ivan's twin. You look terrible by the way especially with those bags under your eyes, Ivan told me about where you work and I'm guessing it must be really stressful but you don't have to worry. I'll run a bath and you just need to get your sexy tushy in the tub and then I'll fix your hair which is really pretty by the way and I'll do your make up and get you in your dress." She squeezed Rose's ass once as she spoke.

Rose began to panic, was Ivan's sister a lesbian, was she a lesbian's new play-toy. " Are you a lesbian?" Rose blurted out before she could stop herself. She regretted it immediately but Melissa didn't seem offended.

"I don't think I'm a lesbian but a hot chick like you could make anyone a lesbian." Rose was shocked, this chick was really really creepy. And bossy and hyper. She forced Rose into the bathroom and called a maid to help Rose was her hair. Rose was forced into a tub with vanilla smelling bubbles as a maid washed and conditioned and scrubbed her body.

By the time she had wrapped a towel around herself, Rose was annoyed at being pushed. Something about Melissa brought back memories of an old friend Rose had lost.

**Flashback**

_Rose stood in Alberta's room as the old lady tried to tell Rose to behave._

_"Rose I'm not going to be here forever, I'm going to be gone very soon. Try not to get kicked out of every single foster home I get you settled in. I know something really bad is going to happen and I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself and Vasilisa." Rose didn't tell Alberta the real reason she never stuck in any house for too long. Someone had promised to come and get her and she needed to be here before he came._

_Alberta had been right, a month later she died a mysterious death and there was no clue left behind. A cruel man named Victor became the owner of the orphanage and he abused all the children sexually and physically. Rose had managed to collect some money before Alberta's death._

_One night, when everyone was asleep, she snuck up to a boy named Christian. She handed him the money and an escape plan and she forced them to run away together. She knew that Christian would take care of her friend. She was sure. Lissa struggled and pleaded Rose to join them but Rose refused. She had to wait here till her 14th birthday. She didn't have a choice. That was the last she saw of her friend._

_The next day Rose was questioned, whipped and starved but she never said a word about their whereabouts. she had fulfilled Alberta's promise._

Rose blinked back to the present as tears started to prickle her eyes. That was the past, she shouldn't think about it now she scolded herself_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys :D Finally done with my mid-terms and got to just got to know now I got an A2 in math :DD. Pray that I did just as well in the others!**

** I'm really happy so I'm gonna write as much as possible today and try and make up for all the time I haven't updated. Everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed, you all get free virtual hugs from me :D.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Rose stood in Alberta's room as the old lady tried to tell Rose to behave._

_"Rose I'm not going to be here forever, I'm going to be gone very soon. Try not to get kicked out of every single foster home I get you settled in. I know something really bad is going to happen and I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself and Vasilisa." Rose didn't tell Alberta the real reason she never stuck in any house for too long. Someone had promised to come and get her and she needed to be here before he came._

_Alberta had been right, a month later she died a mysterious death and there was no clue left behind. A cruel man named Victor became the owner of the orphanage and he abused all the children sexually and physically. Rose had managed to collect some money before Alberta's death._

_One night, when everyone was asleep, she snuck up to a boy named Christian. She handed him the money and an escape plan and she forced them to run away together. She knew that Christian would take care of her friend. She was sure. Lissa struggled and pleaded Rose to join them but Rose refused. She had to wait here till her 14th birthday. She didn't have a choice. That was the last she saw of her friend._

_The next day Rose was questioned, whipped and starved but she never said a word about their whereabouts. she had fulfilled Alberta's promise._

Rose blinked back to the present as tears started to prickle her eyes. That was the past, she shouldn't think about it now she scolded herself.

* * *

Rose blinked her eyes to try and clear the tears that had been forming. She didn't want that memory to continue, the memory after that happened to be the worst, it was that event that had given her the courage to run away after her 14th birthday. She had lost her reason to stay at the orphanage and had ventured into the outside world...And fallen into Nathan's trap. A sharp tug at her hair brought her back to the present Melissa tugged and twisted her long brown hair and added more hairspray to it.

She would have stopped Melissa from treating her like a guinea pig but the truth was that a part of her felt comforted. This was what normal girls her age would do, they didn't work as strippers, waitresses or whores. After what felt like an eternity, Melissa moved on to her face. She could feel Melissa applying foundation, loose powder and a blusher. Melissa covered the slight bags with some concealer and then applied eyeliner,eyeshadow and mascara. Rose wasn't really interested about how she looked, she was going to be among a bunch of strangers, why bother?

She allowed herself to be helped into a floor length dress by Vanessa- the maid. Melissa examined her work and let out a high pitched squeal and clapped joyfully, she forced Rose to turn towards the floor-length mirror and Rose gasped.

Her hair didn't look like a dull brown anymore, she had shiny silky hair pulled into an elegant French-twist with a few tendrils escaping and framing her face. Her ears had chandelier earrings in gold which sparkled beautifully with a similar design around her neck. Her eyes were lined with black with made their doe-brown colour more prominent. Her skin looked soft,smooth and glowed with just the right amount of blush. Her lips were a tantalizing shade of red and showed a bit of her daring personality.

Her dress took the whole look to a different level, it was a shade of red that complemented her tanned skin beautifully. The neck line covered everything but clung to her curves and her hips.

She didn't look trashy, but beautiful and elegant- she looked everything she was not. If Rose had any fears of being recognized, they faded away immediately with one look at the figure that stared at her in the mirror. She looked classy, confident and she looked like a woman out of a magazine.

"Thank you Melissa, you've done a really great job. I look so different, I doubt anyone would recognize me. Thanks for doing this."

"Quit flattering me Rose, you were always beautiful, I've just used a bit of makeup to enhance your beauty. Anyway, Vanessa will fetch you a pair of gold heels and a clutch. Try not to ruin your dress, Ivan will be here in 15 minutes and I need to get dressed."

Rose followed Vanessa and stepped into the heels and grabbed the clutch and put her phone and a tube of gloss. She waited impatiently for Ivan to arrive after she realized he was late. She felt extra nervous and figety.

The moment the door bell rang, Vanessa rushed to open the door and at the same time Melissa appeared wearing a purple silk dress. She looked beautiful with her blonde hair done half up and half down.

Rose could feel Ivan's eyes on her as she came into view and she caught Melissa smirking in Ivan's direction when he swallowed.

"Wow, Rose you look gorgeous. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you or someone's going to steal you away." he joked.

He lightly kissed Rose's hand which caused her to blush at the attention she was receiving. He led both Rose and his sister into a waiting limo like a perfect gentleman.

Once inside, the atmosphere was pleasant as both siblings continued to banter. Ivan got out of the limo once they had reached but Melissa stopped her.

"Promise me that whatever happens between you and Ivan, we'll still be friends. You're the only girl he's brought home in ages that I've gotten along with and I would really like you as a friend. I'm not a rich snob like you think, I don't care what you work as, I know we'll be great friends."

Rose nodded mutely, she admired Melissa's confident and fierce nature. Melissa smiled at Ivan when he looked at her with suspicion. Ivan helped Rose out of the limo and Rose knew that he was itching to ask what she and Melissa had been talking about but Rose didn't want to face Melissa's wrath so she pretended like she didn't know anything. Ivan quietly led her into the beautiful garden where the wedding was being held and the sight took Rose's breath away.

She had always dreamed of such a wedding as a kid and for the first time she was envious of Dimitri's wife. Ivan told her everything about her, she was supposed to be Russian as well and had met Dimitri in high school. They had dated on and off at first but Dimitri had really fallen for her and had proposed. Rose could feel this odd vibe from Ivan, almost like he disliked Natasha but she brushed it away, it was none of her business anyway.

Ivan was supposed to be Dimitri's best man and he disappeared a few minutes later and Rose was left wandering alone. She could hear people whispering about her, something about never seeing her before and the whispers were starting to make her feel self conscious and nervous.

She caught sight of platinum blonde hair and a green dress, the figure seemed extremely familiar as when the person turned around her breath caught in her throat. No it couldn't be her, no way. That couldn't be Vasilisa or Lissa like she was often called. Her eyes were deceiving her she told herself but before she could go and talk to her blue eyes blocked her vision. There was an odd glint in them that made her shrink away but the smile on the face was completely different, seductive even.

He snaked his arm around her and began asking her questions, her name, where she worked and how she was related to Dimitri. Rose started to panic, he wasn't letting her go and she didn't want to draw attention or cause suspicion. Luckily, Melissa arrived just in time and dragged Rose off to where they were supposed to be sitting. She could see Dimitri at the altar and she hoped that he didn't notice her but luck didn't happen to be on her side.

His eyes snapped towards her and the anger and disgust in them made her cower, something Melissa noticed immediately and shot him a glare. Just in time, the music began to play and Natasha walked in. Rose zoned out almost halfway through the ceremony and hid behind Melissa when everyone moved to congratulate the married couple.

* * *

Later at the reception, Rose socialized because of Melissa's constant complains and found that not all the guests were stuck. She was actually having a good time as she watched everyone dancing. She spotted the Lissa look-alike again but was stopped again but by a much stronger hand. It was Dimitri this time and he held her hand in an iron grip.

"Dance with me."

"Uh- I'm not sure if it's such a great idea."

"I'm not giving you an option. We have something to discuss." He gripped her waist harshly and took her to a less crowed area where he pretended to dance with her but Rose knew better and waited for him to speak.

"Leave Ivan alone, he's a nice guy and I won't watch my friend lose everything he worked for to a gold-digging whore." Anger bubbled in her again and she didn't control it.

"I don't want anything from Ivan, I never asked him for any money and I'm not a whore." She didn't care if she was making a scene as she ripped her body away from this. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her hand was twisted harshly but the fingers stopped their cruelty as they gently traced the scar on her arm.

"How did you get this scar?" That was a subject Rose refused to talk about, she knew exactly how she'd got it and she had suffered so much because of the man who had given it to her.

"It's none of your business. Don't try and touch me again, I'll scream for help." Dimitri didn't stop her this time but when she had walked away, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and examined a similar scar on his hand.

It was just a coincidence he tried to convince himself. There could be millions of brunettes by the name Rose with a scar on her arm. It didn't have to be _her. _As Dimitri made his way back to Tasha, he made a decision. He was going to find out more about this girl, there was something she was hiding, he was doing it for Ivan he told himself_._

* * *

**_Uh-Oh. Dimitri suspects something and Rose is oblivious. And I know many of you expected him to recognize Rose before the wedding but I'm sorry. That would be way too soon._**

**_Review? :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I haven't updated this story in quite a while and the kinds of reviews and PMs I was getting about the last chapter were quite shocking. I'm not one to get annoyed easily but I'm pretty sure I mentioned in the beginning that this is an RxD story but that doesn't mean that they see each other once after almost 12 years and randomly fall in love with each other. That's not practical and it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry if you want to read a story where Rose and Dimitri get together in 5 seconds and start making Belikov babies; if that's what you like, you wouldn't be too keen on reading this fic.**

* * *

Moving on;

Quick Recap: Rose was four when she met Dimitri Belikov at an orphanage, she was quite attached to him and was heartbroken when he announced that he was adopted. Dimitri and Rose part ways but not before Dimitri promises Rose that he'll be back for her on her 15th birthday. He leaves her with a scar on her arm and a picture of himself. Skip to Rose's 15th birthday, he never turns up and a day before her 16th birthday she escapes out of the orphanage after certain events force her to lose hope. She cannot take the abuse anymore and she hates Dimitri for letting her down. Skip another 6 years ahead, Dimitri and Ivan are at a strip club where Rose works, Ivan takes a liking towards her but Dimitri isn't too fond of her because he believes she's after Ivan's money. Ivan pays her to escort him to Dimitri and Tasha's wedding where she sees Vasilisa, her ex best friend. Dimitri notices the scar on her hand and grows more suspicious, he strongly believes that Rose is going to ruin Ivan.

* * *

D POV  
Dimitri Belikov watched his fiancée as she emerged out of the shower. The royal blue silk nightdress contrasting with her pale white skin, bringing the icy-crystalline blue of her eyes. Her shiny raven tresses spilled over one shoulder and Dimitri couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his lips and whispered

"Dimitri, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

His eyes closed as she kissed him and when he opened his eyes, he din't see blue eyes; warm chocolate brown eyes stared back at him with some emotion he couldn't understand.

Sweating and shaking, the muscular, handsome man shot out of his bed. He could see Natasha's figure on the bed, she was sleeping and her arms encircled a pillow. Dimitri poured himself a drink and walked into the balcony, he needed fresh air. Something about those brown eyes was very unsettling. He certainly wanted a family, but suddenly the person in his bed wasn't the right one to start a family with.

He loved Natasha Ozera, but their marriage wasn't entirely based on love. They had married partly because it would help them expand their business empire and partly because it had been expected of them. He knew that Natasha harboured strong feelings towards him, it was only a matter of time till he began returning those feelings.

Something had to be done about Rose, he couln't sit and watch while she ruined his friend's life. She wanted the money probably for drugs and nothing more. Girls like her wanted nothing but to trap guys like Ivan, she would probably cook up some complicated scheme where she would say that Ivan got her pregnant and therefor had to support her, Dimitri was going to make sure such a thing didn't happen.

Dialing a familiar number, the person on the other end picked up in a few rings.

"Sage speaking, tell me what you need and make it quick."

The crisp curt voice made him grin, she never wasted time on greetings and never deviated from the business at hand and that was the reason he as hiring her.

" Get me everything about a certain Rose, working at a strip club called Bare, she hangs around Ivan often. What are her intentions,her next move,her associates,everything. Keep an eye on her and don't let her get too close to Ivan. I'll handle everything else when I'm back from my honeymoon."

" Her name is Rose Hathaway sir as far as my records say, for some reason, her records are kept under security and it may take a while for me to extract everything. I'll hand you the information when you're back"

The line went dead and a cool breeze picked up and ruffled Dimitri's hair. As of now, this was all he could do and he would have to be content with what he had done. Returning back to bed, Dimitri knew what he was going to do if she was actually after Ivan's money. He had never laid a  
finger on a girl before, but there was a first time for everything.

Rose POV

Ivan had been the perfect prince charming, the guy every girl wished for, but the problem lay within Rose. She couldn't trust a man enough to feel something more than friendship, she didn't feel the spark towards Ivan. Moreover, she believed that their relationship was highly unpractical, he was simply infatuated with her and when it wore off, she'd be back to where she began.

That didn't mean that she didn't appreciate Ivan's efforts, he would come before her shift and wait especially for her. Often, he would book a private room and request the cameras to be deactivated and he and Rose would joke and get to know each other. Not only did this raise Rose's income, it saved her from the lewd looks of the filthy customers that usually came around.

Ivan would joke with her or would bring her food, they would talk about movies, TV shows and various other things. Towards the end of the meetings, Ivan would tickle Rose till she was flushed and her hair was mussed up and her breathing heavy. Then he would exit with a huge smug smirk on his face and would often exaggerate his exit by winking at her and leaving a heavy tip at the front desk.

There were far more suspicious looking guys coming to the strip club and nobody suspected anything and so their routine continued. Rose would get jealous glares from the other strippers, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

On a particularly drab and painful day, Rose was disappointed to be informed that her regular customer hadn't arrived and that another customer was waiting for her in her usual private room. Rose felt fear in the pit of her stomach, she had forgotten to pay Nathan recently, he was going to force her into things she didn't want.

Upon entering the room, Rose couldn't decide whether the person waiting for her was better or worse that she'd imagined. Nathan hadn't come to ask her for the money which meant she was going to pay him double as soon as her shift got over, but it also meant that she was going to have to suffer Dimitri Belikov until her shift got over.

He clearly didn't look happy to be here which made Rose wonder why he was actually here. As if he could hear her thoughts, he answered

" I'm not here to watch you sell your body to me or anybody else for that matter, I'm here only because Ivan couldn't make it today and he wanted me to do this for him. I can already see that your fake beauty is starting to wear off and he's regaining his senses. I'm pretty sure he's going to stop this madness pretty soon. Too bad you can't extract money out of him anymore."

Rose wanted to snap back at him, but if he was right about Ivan losing interest in her, getting into Dimitri's bad graces was only going to get her into more trouble. Her posture remained rigid as she sat as far away from Dimitri as possible and concentrated on ignoring him.

As soon as her shift was over, Rose rushed out to do some grocery shopping. She'd always had to watch her cart because she couldn't afford much, Nathan exhausted most of her earnings but with Ivan's extra money, Rose found herself filling her cart with peanut butter, doughnuts and all kinds on unhealthy food.

After finishing her shopping, Rose rushed to pay Nathan. Walking nervously into the seedy looking building where Nathan lived, Rose gingerly knocked on the door. Catching a whiff of the hard liquor and smoke, Rose nearly cringed but still entered the apartment.

" Ah Rosie, my favourite girl. I was just going to send someone to fetch you." Shivers ran down her spine and she couldn't hold in her shudder.

" There's no need for that Nathan, I'm here to pay the money."

" Ah Rosie, someone's paid me a lump-some for your private services. In fact he's paid extra just so he can have his way with no rules, I finalized the deal a few minutes ago."

Rose couldn't keep the despiration out of her voice as she spoke

" I'll pay double Nathan, don't make me do this, I'm begging you!"

Nathan let out a cold chuckle, "You couldn't pay half of what he's paying me. Give me this month's money and leave"

Having left no room to argue Rose could only hold in her tears and wonder what horror waited her when she got home.

D Pov

Ivan had insisted that Dimitri take his place today and watch over Rose. He was annoyed not only because he had to watch over her but also because Sydney hadn't been able to extract much information about Rose.

Rose's shift was nearly ending when he got a call,

"Belikov speaking, any progress."

" Found something big and I mean very big about Rose. Meet me as soon as possible. It's very urgent."

* * *

Oh oh, who's the stranger who's gonna torture Rose, what has Sydney found?

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :)  
Sorry if you thought this was an update. As I mentioned earlier, this story is for the VA contest and the deadline is up. I won't be updating this story till the voting period ends which is Feb 24th (also happens to be my birthday! :D) There's a document called VA contest by XxXLOST-IN-THE-CROWDXxX where you can find the other writers so please check it out and don't forget to vote!  
After the contest is over, I may update depending on the response to this story but I have the next chapter written down.

Frequent question by reviewers:  
Why didn't Dimitri come back for Rose?

He didn't forget her on purpose or anything, he wanted to come back for her. It's part of the plot which will be revealed in the coming chapters.

Anyway, for any other questions or information, PM me or you can find my Facebook link on my profile.  
Have a great day everyone, thank you for reading,reviewing,and following. Thank you for your support, you guys make my day :)


End file.
